Bulles de savon
by Rheah2310
Summary: Clarke va prendre un bain. Malheureusement (ou heureusement?) Lexa a la même idée.


**Joyeuse Saint Valentin!**

Clarke se réveilla en sursaut. Non pas perdue et confuse par son environnement comme lors de ces trois dernières mois mais cependant peu rassurée par l'aspect chaleureux dans lieu qui n'aurait pas dû l'être. Polis. La fameuse capitale dont Lexa était si fière cette nuit-là. La pièce autour d'elle était magnifique. Elle n'était pas aussi froide et métallique que sa précédente sur l'Arche et elle était plus raffinée que celle de Niylah. Niylah, elle l'avait oubliée, elle espérait qu'elle allait bien.

Clarke essaya vainement de s'assoir et de bouger mais ses épaules la faisaient souffrir. Elle soupira : le stress n'était vraiment pas bon pour elle. La contraction de ses muscles le prouvait. Elle se força de se sortir de sous les fourrures pour remarquer que l'aube pointait à peine son nez. Décidément... Mais elle ne pouvait pas retourner se coucher. L'anxiété du combat la tenait éveillée, et dès qu'elle refermait les yeux elle revoyait ses cauchemars. Mont Weather, Lexa, Finn, son père, Lexa... Elle devait se vider l'esprit.

Clarke entra dans la grande salle qui était vide à cette heure-ci. Ses pieds nus effleuraient le carrelage encore froid. Elle glissa ses cheveux sur son épaule et entreprit de dégrafer sa longue robe bleue qu'elle plia rapidement et déposa avec ses vêtements et une serviette au bout de la salle puis elle pénétra dans le premier bassin. Elle avait entendu parler les servantes à propos de ces thermes au rez de chaussée. Apparemment, ils étaient alimentés par le système d'eau de la ville et inspirée par l'hypocauste romain pour le chauffage. Toute la ville s'y pressait dès leur ouverture dans le milieu de la matinée mais à cette heure-ci elle avait l'avantage d'être seule. Le bassin chaud était rempli de mousse qui flottait à la surface dont se dégageait une odeur enivrante.

Clarke se laissa glisser dans l'eau. Elle prit une grande inspiration et s'immergea. La chaleur agressa son visage, noya ses pensées.

Lexa prenait chaque matin un bain. C'était son moment à elle celui où elle était encore Lexa pour quelques minutes et pas encore Heda. Et aujourd'hui elle en avait plus besoin plus que d'habitude : son corps entier brûlait encore du combat de la veille, des coups que Roan avaient porté. Comme chaque matin personne n'était encore là. Elle sourit, elle se sentait bien ici. Elle laissa sa robe noire choir sur le sol et s'avança dans l'eau, elle sentit la caresse molle de la vapeur qui flottait dans l'air et elle était étourdie par la vapeur chaude. Mais quand une sirène jaillit de la surface et elle n'était pas sûre de rêver. Blonde, elle ne pouvait voir que son dos nu, blanc, vide de tatouages et de marques signifiant ses crimes, mais ce dos n'appartenait qu'à une seule personne. Celle dont le dos n'était pas assez grand pour tout ça.

Lexa respirait à peine, pour ne pas trahir sa présence. Elle adorait la façon dont sa crinière dorée retombait sur elle quand elle était trempée. Elle admirait tout d'elle. Déchirée par le désir de partir et de continuer à admirer, elle ne remarqua pas qu'elle s'était retrouvée.

« Bonjour Heda. J'espère que vous appréciez votre bain.

-Ambassadeur, je suis surprise de vous trouver ici.

-Je vous retourne la question.

-Je viens ici tous les matins, Clarke. Et toi ? C'est la première fois, comment trouves t…

-Bien je devrais y aller. J'ai déjà trop abusé de mon temps ici.

-Non ! Pas pour moi tu peux rester. »

Clarke pouvait sentir le malaise. Bien sûr qu'elle voulait rester ! Bien sûr qu'elle devinait la silhouette de Lexa sous la surface et les bulles. Elle se battait avec ses sentiments depuis si longtemps. Elle perdait, elle n'avait aucune raison de résister. Elle fit un pas en avant. Si, elle avait une raison. Mont Weather. Encore et toujours. 3 mois de douleur, des excuses innombrables et pourtant le pardon était caché sous sa souffrance, sous cette couche de deuil et d'apitoiement. Elle lui pardonnait puisqu'elle aurait fait la même chose. Mais elle ne se pardonnait pas, elle, Wanheda. Mais elle était Clarke Griffin et elle avait le droit de vouloir des choses de ressentir.

Lexa était paralysée, ses chimères étaient à quelques pas d'elle et elle voulait juste fuir. Effrayée du bonheur, d'aimer à nouveau. L'amour est un mal était vite devenu l'amour était une faiblesse. Et pourtant hier, elle aurait pu mourir, mais Clarke la regardait, Clarke ne voulait pas qu'elle meurt et _pas seulement pour son peuple._ Elle avait menti plus tard mais elle savait toutes les deux la vérité qui telle un serpent s'enroulait autour d'elles. Et à ce moment, Lexa, pas Heda, voulait laisser à son cœur ce qu'il désirait.

Deux femmes, une blonde, une brune, se rapprochèrent l'une de l'autre jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres, leur corps, leur cœur ne soient plus qu'un. Parce qu'en ce moment elles méritaient ce bonheur, ce calme avant la tempête à venir.

 **Vous pouvez me laisser un commentaire si vous avez aimé. Il est tard et je n'ai pas trop relu donc il y a peut-être des fautes. Si vous voulez m'aider à traduire vous êtes les bienvenus. Je parle bien anglais mais je fais toujours quelques fautes de grammaire. Et effectivement j'ai écrit cette histoire**


End file.
